In the Arms of an Angel
by Claire Ride
Summary: One-shots surrounding 9/11. Will be updated every 9/11  not including first chapter  All those firemen, workers, and passengers on the plane will forever be in my heart. Stay safe, God bless
1. Chapter 1

9/11 tribute. This day was on my mind today, even though it isn't 9/11. Sorry, I know I'm a little late, and I know it isn't 9/11, but I just found this in my computer.

**Song: In The Arms of an Angel by: Sarah McLachlan **

**Don't own Percy Jackson. **

**You're in the Arms of an Angel **

**Percy POV**

**

* * *

**

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance_

_For the break that will make it ok _

_

* * *

_

I walked nervously towards the Twin Towers. Annabeth, my wife, has been getting on my back about not having a job. So I found this Insurance company that was more then happy to hire me, but I didn't feel like myself.

* * *

_There's always some reason to feel not good enough? _

_And it's hard at the end of the day _

_

* * *

_I didn't feel like myself because I wasn't meant to be stuck in a suit and tie while being caged in an office. The sun was blocked from my vision as I walked into the tower. Annabeth told me this was a great architectural feat, but to me it seemed stuffy and crowded.

"Name?" The women behind the desk asked.

"Percy Jackson?" My voice formed into a question. She skimmed through her computer files and recognition filled her eyes.

"Ah, yes. Fiftieth floor, office 549." She gave me some papers and shooed me away.

I walked warily to the elevator and pressed the button that said 50. My ears popped as I climbed higher and higher up the tower. The elevator shot up floor after floor. A ding sounded and I was there.

I casually made my way to my office, seeing a small cubicle made shivers go up my spin. I looked depressingly over to the calendar. 9/11 at 7:30 A.M. This date marked history in my life because today was the day I found the worst possible job for an ADHD man.

* * *

_I need some distraction, oh beautiful release _

_Memories seep from my veins _

_They may be empty and weightless, and maybe _

_I'll find some peace tonight _

_

* * *

_I sighed as I sat heavily in my chair under my small little desk. I opened my simple briefcase and took out my picture of Annabeth and already the room seemed to brighten itself. The corners of my mouth slowly lifted into a smile as I laid the picture next to my ancient computer.

"Hey, you're the new guy, right?" A man entered the small entrance of my cubicle.

"Yup." I said, my lips popping on the "p". My ears suddenly popped again. That would take a while to get used to.

"I'm Nico di Angelo." He swished his bangs to one side and made motion to take my hand. I shook is hand and replied. "Percy Jackson." I gave a toothy smile.

He let go of my hand and pointed to the picture. "That your girl?" He asked, rotating his ring that was located on his finger on his left hand.

"Yeah. That's Annabeth, she's…amazing." I smiled in the memory of her. I was already ready to go home and wrap my arms around her.

"Thalia, she's my girl. Love her to death." I knew how he felt. It was the same for Annabeth. He cleared his throat. "I'm glad we finally have someone new here. It was getting boring!" He shouted loud enough for people in other cubicles to lift their heads.

Nico grabbed something from a nearby cart. "Here's your file that will help you start up your computer and crap. I'm in the next cubicle over, so if ya need anything just yell." He waved and went right next door.

* * *

_In the arms of an Angel, __fly away from here _

_From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear _

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie _

_You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here _

_

* * *

_The clock struck 8 as I turned on my computer. Insurance, ha! How did I get myself into this mess. The paper in the file read "Turn on computer, go to file, see if clients need help." great. Brilliant explanations.

"Hey Nico!" I whispered screamed. Nico's head popped up. That's when I noticed if you stood up, you can see everyone.

"Yea man?" He asked, his head sticking just above the small wall.

"Why'd you get this job anyways?" I asked. Nico didn't look like the insurance type.

"I needed a job." I vaguely saw his shoulders shrug. "It's hard getting an ok paying job around here." I nodded. "Same as you?"

I chuckled slightly. "My wife made me get a job. I got laid off the last one." A flash of sympathy passed through his eyes. "Can you help me out with this?" I asked, gesturing to the computer.

"Ha! Sure. First day is always the that hardest." He pulled up a plastic chair and typed random words that my dyslexic mind couldn't compute.

* * *

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn _

_There's vultures and thieves at your back _

_The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies _

_That you make up for all that you lack _-

* * *

"Di Angelo! Jackson!" We both heard the unmistakably loud yell of our boss.

"Yes?" We said simultaneously while looking up innocently from the computer.

"Get to work!" He spat and started pursing other workers.

We both looked at each other, and burst into laughter. What did it look we were doing, baking cookies? It's not my fault these instructions to 'start work' was really crappy. I whipped my head over to look at the clock. It read 8:30.

"Do we even have any clients right now?" I asked. Nico scrunched his eyebrows.

"Doubt it." He said, flipping a pencil from hand to hand. "Today is sloooooow." He drew out the word.

* * *

_It don't make no difference, escaping one last time _

_It's easier to believe In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness _

_That brings me to my knees -_

_

* * *

_I wish I could just…leave. This job wasn't worth the trouble or boredom, though Nico wasn't bad at all. Annabeth's picture seemed to mock me. I wish I could just get lost in that simple picture.

I was messing around with a slinky when _BOOM!_

The whole place shook, and the screams of people filled the room. I stood up and grabbed the wall for support. Vibrations still running up my body. What the heck is going on? Someone rushed past me, running towards the stairs and almost knocking me over.

"NICO!" I screamed over the mess. His black head popped up from where he was squatting on the floor.

"What's happenin'? !" He screamed. I pressed myself up against the wall so I wouldn't get killed by screaming people.

"A PLANE HIT US!" A women screamed while ripping off her high heels and running full speed towards the already crowded stairs.

Oh my Jesus, a plane has hit the North Tower.

"Nico…" My voice sounded grave. "we gotta help those people." Nico shook his head furiously.

"No, no, NO! We gotta get out!" He screamed pulling me towards the stairs. I pulled back, dragging my fingers through my hair.

"I'm going to see if anyone is hurt, I'm going to help." Nico started to drag me anyways.

"NICO!" I screamed. I took him by the shoulders and made him look me in the eyes. "Get out, get as far away from here as possible. I have a bad feeling that something else is going to happen." Nico started to shake his head again. "If, by some chance, I don't live. Call Annabeth. Tell her I love her." I ran back to my cubicle and grabbed her picture and gave it to Nico. "Give this to her. Tell her she's my everything."

Nico, once again, tried to pull me down the stairs. I ripped myself out of his grasp and started bounding up the stairs, dodging people and jumping two steps at a time. Some people called me crazy for going up there. I have another name for it though. It's called being heroic.

"IS ANYBODY HERE? !" I bellowed out. I yelled that on each floor I went to. Slowly climbing higher and higher to the burning point.

_BOOM!_ The building shook again and I was wondering if the North Tower was struck again. I started running up the stair frantically, hoping to find someone.

"Help, please." A women said as she slid down the stairs slower. A large gash was above her right eye and a long gash on her leg. I hoisted her up bridal style and started running down the stairs.

"What happened?" I asked, slightly out of breath.

"Glass," She panted. "so much." She took in a deep breath. "Other tower hit." This was news.

I ran as hard as possible and soon I was on the fifth floor. I laid her down gently.

"Can you make it from here?" I asked, and gestured to the stairs. "I need to try to find more people." I started to make my way up the stairs when she shouted.

"Wait! What's your name?" I smiled.

"Percy Jackson, and yours?" I might as well know it.

"Katie Gardener." She smiled through her pain. I turned back around and started running up that stairs.

* * *

_In the arms of an Angel, far away from here _

_From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear _

_

* * *

_The section of stairs seemed like an impossible maze. Crumpled rubble was dispersed around. It was almost impossible to get anywhere without tripping. People were still running past me, fighting for a chance for life. Me? Well, I just wanted to save some lives.

The building almost seemed to shift. Felt like it was falling, but it wasn't. I ran to a window that wasn't shattered and saw the most horrendous sight. The South Tower has just collapsed. My time was limited. Wait, scratch that. I had no time.

A firefighter approached me and grabbed onto my arm.

"What the hell are you still doing in here?" He shouted above the noise that was threatening to deafen everyone.

"Trying to save some lives." I shouted back. He gave me a look of surprise and started to drag me down the stairs.

"We have people on the job for that. Now its my turn to save your life." He said. We broke out into a run, but unfortunately we weren't fast enough.

A scream ripped through my body as the building shook. Each floor crushing itself. We were so close, we were on the forth floor. So close that it was tormenting. We tried, dear god we tried.

The firefighter grabbed me in his arms, trying to shield my body from falling debris, but that's impossible. A whole floor collapsed. I was lying on my stomach, the weight of the world was on my shoulders and back, pinning me to the ash covered floor.

"Help…" I tried to croak out, but my lungs were soon filled with smoke and foreign substances. My breath knocked out of me from the weight.

* * *

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie _

_In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

_

* * *

_I took the deepest breath I could muster and mentally thanked the firefighter in my mind.

"I love you Annabeth." I croaked out. "Always and forever."

I gave a small smile, hoping for heaven. I let unconsciousness take me in, carry me in his arms, and take me away from here.

* * *

**Will be updated every 9/11 (not including first chapter). This day was on my mind. We shall never forget. Stay safe, God Bless.**


	2. Two in One

**Hey guys. Welcome back to the story. Now then, this chapter, to me, really hits you in the gut. This chapter is based on a true story, which makes every single word a little harder to hear and read. The situation on 9/11 breaks my heart, but I cant help but feel curious about what was happening in everyone's lives on that day. **

**So, without further a due, here's the story. **

* * *

Percy Jackson paced back and force in his living room in his fairly good sized apartment. Streams of light were already making its way through the curtains. The coffee table was shoved a good foot when Percy's pacing self came in contact with it.

"Goddamit…" He muttered to himself as he shot another look at the phone.

Yes, Percy Jackson was expecting a very important call on this September morning. A very important one. His wife, Annabeth Jackson, should be calling him at any moment. He gave another death glare at the phone again, as if he was threatening it to ring.

"Why isn't she calling?" He groaned loudly and he fell face first on the couch, his face getting shoved forcefully into the pillow.

You see, Annabeth kept to a very strict schedule. She's the kind of reliable person that, when something happens, would jump up and help while keeping a sane state of mind. So, in Percy's mind, this was strange behavior.

"She should have called by now!" His voice was muffled in the pillow.

By now he probably would admit he was worried about her. What if she got some bad news? You see, this phone call was very important. Why? Because Annabeth was supposed to get a call early this the morning to confirm whether or not she would become a mother. Then, she was supposed to call Percy and tell him whether or not he would be a father.

"She probably went to work and forgot all about poor me!" He slammed his fist against the arm of the chair.

Noises outside were becoming louder. Already at 8:30 P.M. New York was as busy as ever. Usually this would calm Percy, but right now it only served him a plate of annoyance. "_Dear God." _Percy thought. _"How long is she gonna make me wait?" _

"I hate being patient!" He could have been occupied at work right now, but no…he received a random Tuesday off work.

Suddenly, the phone rang its high pitched wail. It took a second for Percy to comprehend that his wish was coming true. He jumped up off the couch like an awkward ninja and grabbed the phone with such force that he was surprised it didn't crumble into dust.

"Hello?" He practically screamed into the phone.

He heard Annabeth laugh. "Don't tell me you were staring at the phone all this time?" She laughed again.

"Oh, ha-ha!" He said in a annoyed tone. "What took you so long to call me? Where are you now?"

He started to hear all the noise of talking people. "I just walked in the North Tower. Is it ok if I work?"

"Yes, yes! That's fine! Tell me now, though!" Percy could hardly contain is excitement. He really wanted to be a father.

"Hmm, tell you what?" Annabeth laughed.

"Ugh, come on! Tell me, pleaseeeee?" Whining always makes things better! Percy heard a thud on the other end of the phone. "Hey, what was that?"

"Oh, sorry!" Her voice was muffled. He heard a bunch of other noises until his wife's voice became clear again. "Dropped my cell when I entered my office."

Annabeth was some big shot manager of an insurance company. She had one of those offices that could view the entire city of New York.

"Sooooo…." Percy drew out the word. "Tell me!" He whined.

He heard Annabeth sigh and Percy's heart skipped a beat. "You better become more mature Percy Jackson, because you're going to have to take care of a child."

Percy almost dropped the phone from sheer joy. He was going to be a father! Soon, little foot steps would be heard all around their apartment! Percy's smile was the biggest he's ever worn before.

"How far are you along?" Percy asked in a daze.

"Two whole months along!" He could almost hear her smile. "I'm so excit-…"

"Annabeth?" Precy asked when his wife stopped talking.

"Oh my God…." Her frightened, devastated voice was the last thing he heard before there was a loud thud and the phone went dead.

"A-annabeth?"

* * *

Percy turned on the news only four minutes after his phone call with his wife was disconnected. That day he didn't just lose his beloved wife, but he also lost his unborn child.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. I really appreciate it. Right now, I'm actually watching the news informing us about this day ten years ago. It breaks my heart to hear people say "I had to watch my friend die…" This never should have happened to our country, and I hope something like this will never happen again. **

**Stay Safe, God Bless.**


	3. The Flight that Fought Back

**Welcome back to the annual story update! I can't believe a year has already passed! It came up so fast that I almost forgot to post for this story. Guilty. Alright, I won't go into any hardcore politics, but because of the election 9/11 has been popping up quite a bit. Usually associated with Osama Bin Laden, Bush's policies…other things that I don't feel like typing. Yes, I care about politics, but I won't start a verbal/virtual war here. **

**This chapter will be for those that lost their lives fighting in those planes. Every time I think about how those people must feel, it really brings me to tears. Especially the planes aiming for the Pentagon and the White House. They already knew the other two planes crashed, and they knew that they were heading straight towards their deaths, but they still fought. **

**I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters. I'm simply writing this story in remembrance of this event, because I feel that we should never forget what happened on this day. Some of you may not like what I'm writing about, so I'll say I'm sorry, but that doesn't mean I'll stop writing. **

* * *

**In the Arms of an Angel**

**The Flight that Fought Back **

"_Percy! Smile at the camera!" _

Sally Jackson was standing in front of her son with a camera resting on her eye, preparing herself for the perfect picture. Paul stood next to her, moving the video camera from hand to hand, hoping to find a comfortable position. Both wore huge smiles.

"Mom! I'm going to college, not the other side of the world!" Percy beamed, pulling his light jacket closer to his body. Yes, it may be September, but this specific airport was especially chilly.

Sally squeezed her son's face, tears starting to leak from her eyes. "I just can't believe my baby got into college!"

"And it may not be in another country, but it is on the other side of the United States." Paul added his one cent comment, which made Percy glare.

He didn't want his mother worrying more than necessary, but a little bit of worry never hurt. That only means they care. It was true though. He was accepted into college, even with his dyslexia and ADHD. Someplace finally accepted him.

"It's only in Califor-"

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Annabeth was seen rushing towards the family while dodging in and out of people in the busy airport. "So sorry!" She bent over, trying to regain her breath.

"Oh good! Annabeth!" Sally embraced the young girl. "Tell your boyfriend to smile and cooperate!"

Annabeth smiled and tackled Percy. She knew it would be hard for her boyfriend to attend school in California while she attended a school in Boston, but they were beginning to realize their dreams. She already couldn't wait to spend winter break with him.

"C'mon Seaweed Brain!" She pouted. "This could be our last picture together in a while!" She pointed to her cheek, implying that a kiss should be placed there.

Of course, Percy couldn't argue with a ferocious young female. So, he complied like a good boy and kissed her on the cheek. The camera flashed, and hopefully his parents were satisfied.

Paul pointed the video camera at his step-son. "So Percy, did you trick us into thinking you were accepted?" He questioned with a smile.

Percy untangled himself out of Annabeth's embrace and pulled out a letter. "Acceptance letter, fool!" He waved it around in front of the camera and stuck out his tongue. "This world will be forever changed by my awesome actions!" He whooped and ran around Annabeth.

"And why are you two weeks late to classes?" Annabeth chuckled behind her hand at Paul's question.

A slight blush covered his cheeks as he mumbled. "I don't like planes…"

"What?" Annabeth said in fake exasperation. "The great Percy Jackson doesn't like planes?"

"It took a lot of will power and mental preparation to get me on that steal death trap." He pointed to the plane outside the glass windows.

"**Flight 93 will be departing shortly. Please make your way to the gate." **The announcement sounded through the airport.

A depressed feeling settled amongst the once cheerful family. Sally hugged her son tightly, telling him to not do anything stupid when he got there. Paul shook his hand 'man-style', then hugged him softly. They both pointed to where the bathroom was, leaving Annabeth and Percy to have some time alone.

They stared at each other for a second.

"You know…" Annabeth started. "I'm really going to miss you Percy." She rubbed her sleeve against her eyes in attempt to stop the tears that were about to spill over.

Percy pulled Annabeth to him and rested her head on his shoulder in a comforting manner. "_We will see each other soon." _He thought to himself. _"And we'll call and talk all the time…" _

"Annabeth…" He mumbled into her hair. "if you cry, then I'll cry and then my mom, who is probably watching from behind a pole, will cry." She let out a strangled laugh.

"You have your ticket?" She asked, trying to remain the strong one in the whipped out his ticket from his jacket pocket and smiled. "You know me, always prepared!" He laughed and kissed her forehead, then her nose, and finally reaching her mouth. She couldn't hold in the tears anymore.

"I-I want you to call me right when you get there, okay?" She sniffled while Percy wiped her tears with his thumb. "Don't do anything stupid that would make me worry, or I will come over there to kick your butt." She attempted a smile.

Percy traced her fake smile with his finger. "I need you to smile for me, sweetheart!" He demonstrated by showing his huge smile.

Annabeth looked at the floor, took a deep breath and looked back up at Percy with a smile that reached her eyes. "I'm just going to miss you…"

Percy hugged her one more time and stepped away from her warmth. "I'll call you everyday if you want me to!" He replied while picking up his small carryon.

"Good!" She shouted, watching in despair as Percy made his way over to the gate.

"Don't worry about me!" He waved at his parents, then at Annabeth. "Bye, Wisegirl!"

Annabeth wiped her tears and waved back. "This isn't a goodbye, Seaweed Brain!" She replied. "It's a see you soon!"

He threw her a kiss and disappeared inside the gate. Sally and Paul both embraced the young girl, whose crying would strike pain into any passerby's heart.

* * *

"_A plane has crashed into the world trade center!" _

The trio stared at each other in horror. Only one thought crossed their minds, _"Which plane was it?". _They sprinted up the stairs and into the Jackson's and Paul's apartment. Sally dived for the television remote.

"_Flight 11 hit the North Tower! My god, is this an accident?" _

An audible sigh of relief was heard in the living room of that apartment. Annabeth sat down heavily and rubbed her temples. "_Percy wasn't on that plane…thank god…"_ she thought to herself.

"When I see that boy I'm going to give him a good talking to for making me worry!" Sally vowed out loud.

"It's not his fault that another plane crashed." Paul commented from the kitchen. He was starting to make a light breakfast.

"But it's just like Percy, to get into an airplane on this kind of day!" Sally commented back.

Annabeth was still sitting on the couch, starting to feel raw emotions overcome her. Was she relived? Of course, but she has a gnawing sense of worry eating away at her.

"_Oh my god, what is this? A plane just crashed into the South Tower! This can't be an accident!" _The news informed.

Annabeth's blood went cold. Sally's and Paul's playful bickering ceased when they heard her strangled cry from the living room. The couple ran into the room and watched as both towers continued to burn. Sally covered her mouth with her hands.

"Which plane was it?" She whispered hoarsely.

Annabeth looked up from her hands, her eyes already bloodshot. "They didn't say yet."

"_It just couldn't be Percy's plane…it just couldn't be…" _That thought raced through the minds of most special people in Percy's life.

"_We just got an update. Flight 175 was the airplane that crashed…." _

Another relief, but the family was still shaken up with Percy's almost death. Annabeth glanced at the clock. 9:38 A.M. She couldn't even begin to comprehend everything that was happening. The towers were falling, and she couldn't do anything at all, just watch.

"_Viewers, this has to be the worst attack on America to date. Yet another plane has crashed, but this time, into the Pentagon." _

Sally let out a cry. This was getting bad. Of course they were heartbroken about the events, but only one person mattered right now, and that was Percy.

"Can we call him?" Paul whispered. He was kneeling next to the television where his legs gave out.

Sally's eyes widened and she rushed towards the phone, but before she could dial any numbers, it began to ring. She pressed the call button and slammed the phone to her ear.

"Hello? !" She practically screamed into the phone.

"Mom?" Percy's voice crackled at the other end of the line.

Sally almost dropped the phone with relief. Paul and Annabeth stood beside her. "Thank god your alright, Percy." She whispered into the phone. Annabeth smiled as Paul hugged her to him.

"Why, what happened?" Percy knew what was happening on his plane, but he wanted to find out what was going on down on the ground.

"Three planes crashed into buildings!" Sally exclaimed. "One hit the North Tower, then the South Tower and now the Pentagon."

Percy finally knew what was going to happen to him. His plane wasn't going back to the airport and the realization just hit him. **He wasn't going to leave the plane today. **

"Ma, I gotta tell you something." He kept his voice firm.

"What is it honey?" Sally's smile was beginning to fall as she realized something. Why would Percy be calling in the first place?

"My plane was just hijacked not too long ago…" She dropped the phone and backed up against the wall. Her face was a mask of horror.

Paul went over to her in attempt to comfort, but he had no idea what just happened, but Annabeth had a good idea. She picked up the phone from ground.

"Percy?" Annabeth's voice shook a bit.

"Wisegirl?" She smiled at the sound of his voice. "What happened to mom?"

"She's a bit upset…" Annabeth looked over at crumpled Sally. "Percy…was your plane hijacked?" Percy didn't answer immediately, but some screams were heard in the plane. "Percy!"

"Uh, yeah?" His voice sounded distracted. "Sorry, they threw more tear gas…not cool, right?" He pretended to laugh it off.

"Percy," Annabeth took a deep breath. She knew what was about to happen, just like Percy knew. "you're at the back of the plane, right?"

"Right now, yeah…" She could hear his voice becoming more depressed.

"Percy, is there anything you can do?" She asked. "You know what happened to the other planes…and your plane right now could be heading towards a major landmark." Neither of them knew that, that landmark was the White House itself.

"Annabeth, I can try." Percy's voice sounded unsure. "They said they have bombs, but I think their bluffing." Annabeth's eyes widened and a lump formed in her throat. It's a miracle that she was able to keep her voice under control. After all, her boyfriend was in a life and death situation.

"Percy, you have to do something. Anything." Her voice sounded desperate. The last thing she wanted was more deaths. There was enough of that already.

"I'll do everything I can." The phone call was starting to crackle.

"I love you Percy." Her voice wavered as silent tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Ooooh, haven't heard that little word in a while!" Percy barked out a laugh, but Annabeth could only sob more.

"I should have told you everyday!" She forced out. Percy's parents were still sobbing uncontrollably. "Your parents send you their love."

Annabeth could practically picture Percy's smile. "Tell them I love them too, very much, and Annabeth," His voice sounded sad. "check in my dresser drawer later tonight, okay? No sooner then that." She gasped slightly, getting hit by the fact that this was the last time she would probably talk to the love of her life. "I love you Annabeth. I've always known that you were the one for me."

Tears streamed down her face and she sobbed into her hand. "Oh, Percy…" _Was this really our_ _goodbye?_

"I need you to be strong." Percy smiled. "For my mom and Paul. They could really use someone like you."

"Percy, I love you so much," Annabeth sobbed. Tears started streaming down Percy's face when he heard her like this. "I don't want you to go!"

Percy knew he was going to die. Right when the hijackers revealed themselves. Whenever something is hijacked, someone dies. This situation is no different.

"Annabeth," He kept is voice steady. "I need you to calm down." She breathed in deeply. "I love you, and I'll see you real soon, okay?"

"Alright, Percy." Her voice was hoarse. "I love you too."

The dial tone was all that was heard. Annabeth kneeled on the ground, wrapped her arms around her body tightly, and joined Sally and Paul by releasing all the tears she currently had in her body.

* * *

"_**We have a report that a 747 is down in Pennsylvania, and that remains unconfirmed at this point."**_

Annabeth knew that those reports were true. She knew that plane once held her beloved Percy. She knew that she wouldn't be able to stop crying until god knows when.

However, she gave sad, soft smile. _"You did it Percy…" _She thought to herself. _"You stopped the plane…" _

Annabeth got up off the ground and made her way to her duffel bag. She needed to talked to someone, anyone. Hopefully Thalia wasn't sleeping through all of these. Her phone came to life in her hand and she gasped in surprised.

**2 Missed Calls **

Both were from Percy, the boyfriend that died only minutes ago. Annabeth stared in shock, for what seemed like hours, but she brought herself to call her voice mail and listen to the messages.

The first missed call was at 9:45 A.M.

Annabeth listened intently as Percy's voice cracked through the phone.

"**Hey, Annabeth. I know I just called you…like five minutes ago. I guess I cant stay away!" He laughed softly. "Alright, I guess if you're listening to this, then something probably happened and I'm no longer among the breathing." He chuckled again. "Okay, I want you to go into my bedroom now and do what I told you to! Listen to the next message when you get there!" **

Annabeth was more or less surprised. She walked over to Percy's bedroom, holding the wall for support, and opened his drawer. A strangled sob was released from her throat. In his drawer was a small box. A box that held a ring.

She pressed the next message with a shaking hand.

The next call was at 9:48 A.M.

"**Hey again! You've probably found the ring, right? I picked it out months ago, but I never had the courage to give it to you. Until now." He sighed over the phone. "Annabeth, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" **

Annabeth dropped herself into a fetal position as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She was barely able to keep the phone to her ear.

"**I know you can't answer this question to my face, but, like all men, I'm hoping you would have said yes. I had everything planned out for us after college. Everything. This is probably the first time I planned anything out so much." He barked out a laugh. "I want you to remember me, Annabeth, but don't cry too much for my sake." His voice shook. "It always hurt to see you cry." Yelling was heard in the background. "I gotta go now, sweetheart. We're gonna be breaking into the cockpit. A flight attendant even boiled some water to throw at the hijackers. Pretty smart!" He tried not to sound scared. "I love you, Annabeth. Don't you forget that." **

Annabeth rubbed her eyes and reached for the box. Inside was a gold banded ring with a small diamond on top. It was perfect for her.

"Yes, Percy." She placed the ring on her shaking left hand.

* * *

Annabeth Chase stood with Sally, Paul and so many other hurting families, in front of the Flight 93 temporary memorial. Flowers, pictures, anything and everything was covering the larger plaque. She smiled softly when she saw the rows of wooden angels, one for each passenger and crew member.

She was amazed with herself. Even though she wanted to break down and cry, she couldn't. It was almost like she could feel Percy standing right next to her, comforting her pain, telling her not to mourn.

She placed the picture of Percy kissing her cheek on the memorial. Her engagement ring glinting happily in the sunlight.

* * *

**The Flight that Fought Back, is what Flight 93 is normally called. Thank you so much for reading this chapter. It always means a lot to me. God bless those people on that plane. Who knows what might have happened if they had not fought against the hijackers. See you all in 9/11/2013. **


End file.
